An iterative decoding method for multidimensional single parity codes is described in the article entitled “Efficient soft-in-soft-out sub-optimal decoding rule for single. parity check codes”, published in Electronics Letters of 11 Sep. 1997 (vol. 33, no. 19).
The invention notably has for its object to propose a solution that permits of improving the performance obtained with the prior art decoding method.